Aniversario
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Zetsu le quiere regalar algo a Madara por su aniversario, ¿ qué será ?  Madazetsu Yaoi MadaraxZetsu


**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno, aqui traigo otro Madazetsu que tenía hace tiempo guardado. Espero que les guste y que les esté gustando el Madazetsu. Una amiga y yo estamos intentando extender el Madazetsu, ya promnto continuaremos con el Yamasai XD

PD: Pasaros a leer el fic de mi amiga pixi-ice, se llama: Reviviendo a Akatsuki

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no le pertenece a mi querida amiga que ha escrito el fic (ojala algun día ponga disclaimer)

-¿Madara-sama?.

-Dime Zetsu.

-Esto... bueno, le quería preguntar...¿qué le gustaría como regalo?.

-Re...¿Regalo?.Por que lo preguntas Zetsu?

El bicolor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un ó la mirada y sonrió.Luego miró a los ojos a Madara.

-Pues por saber algo más sobre usted, para que si no?

Madara se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y cogió a Zetsu por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le cogía la barbilla para que le mirara.

-Si es por eso... pero tu ya lo sabes-decía mientras se acercaba a los labios del bicolor hasta dejarlos a un milimetro de los suyos- le tengo en mis brazos ahora mismo.

Zetsu no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para así no ponerse mas rojo de lo que soltó una risotada, acción por la cual Zetsu le tuvo que mirar.

-De...¿De qué te ries?.

-Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más adorable vas y me demuestras que estaba no le dejo a nadie que me lleve la contraria pero en este caso haré un excepcion-decía el líder mientras le robo un dulce beso a de separar sus labios con los de la planta le pidió que valla al cuarto y que durmiese, ya que él tenía mucho trabajo, pero aún asi iria por la noche.

Zetzu caminaba por la base con los brazos detras de la cabeza, pensando en que regalarle a semanas pensando en ello ya que dentro de tres días iba a ser su solía ser un pasota perio con Madara se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.

"¿Qué le puedo regalar?Alomejor en vez de un regalo puedo hacer se...¿un picnic? no, no le van esa cosas ademas, seguro que se quejaría por la comida. ¿Y si me pongo una bata transparente sin nada debajo y le epero en la cama con poca luz? Mmmmmm... NO SE QUE HACER"

Zetsu estaba en la bañera todavía pensando."Tal vez si le digo que esa noche hare todo lo que él quiera...".Se hundió en el agua sonrojado pensando en que tipo de cosas le diría Madara que hiciese.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto repentinamente.

-¡Zetsu!¿Dónde estas?.Tenemos que irnos rápidamente.

madara entró en el baño de golpe, acción que le permitió ver a Zetsu desnudo.

-¿Que?MADARA! COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A TUS ANCHAS?-gritaba como un poseso Zetsu mientras empujaba a Madara para que saliese del baño y así cerrarle la puerta.

Madara se quedo un rato traspuesto pero luego recobró la conciencia.

-Zetsu, tenemos que irnos enseguida- decia Madara altravés de la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué paso?.

-Nos acaban de localizar unos ninjas de una todo que nos vamoa ahora mismo a la otra base.

-Pero tardarán mucho en llegar.

-No creo. Estan a cinco minutos de aqui.

-¿¡Cómo hicieron eso tan rápido!¿Tomaron redbull o qué?

-Ni idea, vamos Zetsu nos tenemos que ir ya.

-Voy, voy.

A los tres minutos todos los Akatsuki estaban en la entrada ( no murio ninguno, bueno si, Konan y Pein, ok?)

-¿Qué pasa danna?.

-Nos tenemos que ir Deidara.

-¿Por?.

-DEJAR DE PREGUNTAR Y VAMONOS CRIOS.

Todos empezaron a andar con Madara en cabeza y su Zuzu detras de él.

-Kakuzu...¿a ti tambien te asusta Madara?.- susurraba un inmortal a su koi.

-Si mucho, pero calla y sigue andando pesao.

A los tres dias llegaron a la otra calló en que esa era su noche de aniversario con Madara y no sabía que hacer.

"Bueno, al final seguro que no se acuerda. Aunque tengo tantas ganas de que eso sea una mentira".

-Zetsu... ¿te pasa algo?.

-¿Eh? no, no es nada Madara-sama.

Madara le cogió del brazo y le acorraló contra la pared, poniendo las manos a la altura de las caderas del hombre planta para que asi no se escape.

-Zetsu...no me gusta que me mientan.

-Ma...Madara. Te digo que es una tonteria, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Madara le sonrió. Y empezó a besarle. Zetsu se dejó llevar abrazandole el cuello. Madara le cogió en brazos y le llevo así hasta la cama para luego tumbarlo y ponerse sobre él.

-Cierra los ojos.

Zetsu hizo caso a su koi. Notó como este se iba de la cama.

-No me voy, ahora mismo vuelvo. Sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Zetsu le hizo caso y al momento vino Madara que apareció por su espalda.

-Shhhhh, tranquilo.

Zetsu notó algo sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Madara-sama?.

-Tranquilo, solo me apeteció jugar un poco.

-E... ¿esto es una venda?

-Aja.

-Pero...¿ por qué?

-Ya te dije, me apeteció jugar. Además- decia Madara mientras besaba la nuca de Zetsu y le empezaba a desabrochar la capa- no creas que me olvide de que día es hoy.

-Ma... Madara- Zetsu se giró para poder besar a estaba sin capa y solo le tapaban unos boxers. Por el tacto suponía que ha Madara tampoco le quedaba ropa salvo la interior.

El lider de Akatsuki le tumbó y le empezó a besar por el cuerpo haciendo que Zetsu lanzase unos bajos gemidos.

-Mmmm... no me gusta que gimas tan bajo a subir el tono- nada más decir esto Madara cambió los labios por la lengua y empezó a jugar a dibujar cosas con ella sobre el cuerpo de Zetsu. Se paro en un pezon y empezó a succionar haciendo asi que Zetsu aumentara un poco más el volumen.

-Sigue siendo bajo. A ver si aqui...- Madara bajó la mano hasta el boxer de Zetsu rozando solo la superficie y luego metiendo la mano debajo de estos agarrando el miembro del hombre bicolor y empezando a masturbarlo.

-Aaa...Ma...Madra .

Madara subió un poco para poder ponerse a la altura del bicolor, bueno en estos momentos tricolor.

-¿Si Zuzu? .

-De... deja de hacerme de sufrir. No puedo aguantar mucho mas.

-Si eso quieres...

Madara solto el pene de su koi dejandole asi un descanso.

Se quito los boxer y luego fué a por los de la planta humana.

-¿Sabes que Zetsu?Voy a quitarte los boxers sin las manos.

Zetsu se elevó e intento quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero fue un intento falloido ya que Madara le paro con un: Eso no que sea me estropearas el plan ¿verdad, Zetsu ?

-Madara...-Zetsu sonrio y beso a su koi.- Por una vez que me das una sorpresa tan agradable claro que no lo estropeo.

Madara sonrió y se agachó hasta el principio de los calzoncillos de Zuzu y los mordio mientras que lentamente se los bajaba hasta al fin quitarselos.

Madara le pidió a Zetsu que lamiera tres dedos y el hombre bicolor los comió como si fuese la mayor delicia del mundo. Madara metió uno a uno por el agujero de Zetsu haciendo que este se arqueara y soltase un gruñido excitante, tanto que Madara decidió cambiar sus dedos por su miembro pero antes pregunto a Zetsu si estaba preparado y este le respondió que no le importaba con tal de que entrase ya, cosa que Madara hizo haciendo que Zetsu no pudiese evitar abrazarle y clavarle las uñas.

-Ze...Zetsu, gritame al oído.

-Ma...MADARA.

-Jejeje... Al parecer conseguí que tu voz fuese mas alta.

Tras varios minutos de movimientos sexys no pudieron aguantar más.

-Ma...Madara, vente ya. No puedo mas, aaaaa...

-Zet...su... aaaaarg...

Después de un rato Madara ayudo a Zetsu a levantarse para tumbarse a su lado.

Los dos se tumbaron y Zetsu oculto su cabeza en el pecho de Madara.

-¿Ze...Zetsu...?.

-¿Si, Madar-sama?.

Madara le beso y miro a su koi a los ojos.

-Te quiero, feliz aniversario.

-Ma...Madara... yo... yo tambien te quiero.

Y los dos se durmieron en la cama de la forma más dulce posible. Madara se despertó a medianoche y ya no pudo dormir, solo podia observara a ese bello joven que tenia a su lado, a ese joven que supo que siempre querra, pase lo que pase, porque Zetsu es la única persona que le robo el corazon a Madara y siempre sera así.

**END**


End file.
